First Meeting
by John's PuddleJumper
Summary: This is the second story in my series, it continues where “The beginning left off”, enjoy and please R
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer- I do not own Stargate or any of it's characters or storylines

This is the second story in my series, it continues where "The beginning left off", enjoy and please R&R

Carly arrived at ten hundred the next day to give Lorne some basic muscle exercises; she arrived as his breakfast tray was being taken away

"Morning Major" greets Carly

"Doc, hi" Lorne shifts his position trying to sit up more to attention and to impress

"Are you ready?" she shifted nervously, this did not go completely unnoticed by Lorne

"Yep, that is providing me just having breakfast isn't a problem?" he gives his best charming smile to put her at ease

"Nope that's fine"

"You know Carson never let's us do exercise this early"

"Well this is different Major, this is to prevent damage, not like your normal exercise which _will_ cause damage" she emphasis

"Okay, understood. For me this is a step in the right direction, just so you know"

"Active duty that is all you zoomies or jarheads think about" Lorne looks slightly dumbfounded that she knows the term. Realising he had been silent for a while

"I haven't been called a zoomie in a long time doc, do you have family in service?"

"Not in the Air Force, I have marine brothers Major, hence zoomie Major" Lorne almost appears to sink in his bed, thinking _'better not upset her, having marines chasing your ass was not good_' "So to begin, after this session your muscles will ache, you have been warned"

"Okay, but will that get better?"

"Yes, the more you do the more accustom you will become to it" Lorne nods as Carly lays his bed flat, she then goes to the end of the bed and beings to gently pull and manipulate his muscles to warm them up.

"Tell me if I hurt you Major"

"I have a high threshold for pain"

"Like hell!" she retorts quickly, but then quickly adding "Remember I heard you when you got shot"

"Well that _really did_ hurt, worst pain ever" he mumbles and makes himself more comfortable

"Okay, stay still Major"

"Yes ma'am" still remembering his CO's suggestion and the brief conversation with Carly 'what I say when I say'

After 5 minutes Carly steps back

"Right, I am know going to start the main session" Lorne nods and shifts his position "I will be going near your wound and manipulating the surrounding muscle"

"Okay, do what you've got to do" slyly Carly grins, she feels around the wound, the muscles are tight, tense and knotted, going back in her mind to her training she decides upon a good deep massage anything else would otherwise make matters worse at this early stage.

After 20 minutes Carly sighs, Lorne see's her red face

"You okay doc?"

"Fine Major thank you; skills and a workout I haven't done in a little while" Carly rolls her shoulders "Now I have one more thing before I cool down your muscles"

"What's that?" he sits up leaning on his arms

"I want you to stand, whilst on crutches" now was Lorne's turn to be Carson

"Isn't that a bit soon?"

"Not for a fit active person, no and beside you are standing not walking or running and nor will you be weight bearing on your injured leg"

"Okay" smiles Lorne "How are we going to do this?"

"Slowly and carefully" Carly produces a pair of crutches she places one sort of at either end of the bed "now I will keep your injured leg straight whilst you move so that you sit on the edge of bed like you were going to get up" Lorne nods and takes a deep breathe, as Carly supports his injured leg, in a fairly smooth move he has swung himself to a sitting position on the edge of the bed, his face changes to a slight grimace in doing so

"Okay... ... ... that was okay" mutters Lorne

"That was excellent, now you are going to stand up keeping your leg straight"

"You expect me to keep my leg out?" slightly horrified, he was good but not _that_ good

"No, I will lower your leg as you get up" replied Carly slightly frustrated "idiot zoomie" she mutters but Lorne still catches what she said

"As I said I haven't been called that for a while" as he slowly stands up

"I have 5 marine brothers, the term is used often at home, even by my own father and he is retired Navy" comments Carly as Lorne is finally in a standing position "Excellent, very good Major"

"So every member of the Air Force should expect to be insulted?"

"Not necessarily" she keeps her hands close by in case Lorne should become fatigued "In time you will be able to do this yourself"

"Well that would be nice, since I have been doing that for quite some considerable time"

"Funny, not, I don't want to be undoing Carson's handy work"

"No, bad idea"

"Right, let's sit you down so I can cool down your muscles" he pouts, it was nice to be on his own 2 feet, so to speak. The same routine only in reserve then occurred to move Lorne back to the bed and lying down, once settled Carly started the muscle stretches

"Now, this is only one small step in a larger plan, I will do this routine everyday, then start to add in other exercises"

"Okay, sounds good, so how long should this all take?"

"It depends on several factors, but 3 may be 4 months."

"Okay" he replies at little too coolly

"Major, now I assume you have gone through physical therapy or know of someone who has" Lorne nods "So you know it can take time"

"I guess"

"please do not be put off by the time scale, it will fly by and you be back to your normal snagenans in no time" smiles Carly

"okay and what snagenans do you think i get up to?"

"Well, I shall let my imgaination run wild" Lorne grins "Now I will create a plan with a rough and I mean rough time scale, you and Carson will have copies"

"Cool, now when can I go to my quarters and what can I do?"

"Returning to your quarters I will leave to Carson, what you can do, like activities?" Lorne nods with a slight grin on his face "Well sitting down things, what do you normally do, and then I can tell you"

"I paint, exercise, work and do loads of paperwork"

"Painting, oh very nice" this takes Lorne by surprise "Yes painting, providing you sit down, exercise is a HUGE no unless therapy with me. Light duty in a few weeks, which can only be paperwork as it involves…"

"Sitting, I get it thanks doc" Lorne yawns "Sorry doc, you aren't boring"

"The first sessions can take it out of you, get some rest, make sure you eat regularly keep hydrated and rest well it will all help"

"Thanks doc" Carly puts his blanket over is legs and makes sure he is settled before leaving

The same routine occurs for the next 6 days in the infirmary, during which Lorne beings to use his crutches around the infirmary, Carly watches astounded as he walks, well hops around, being full of life

"Well Major, nice to see you looking better" shocked at hearing her he turns round

"Doc, hi didn't see you there. I'm feeling much better thanks" re balancing himself so he can talk to her

"Good, I would like to talk to you before we do your physical therapy for today"

"Okay" he hops over to his bed, Carly follows "So what's up doc?"

"Funny Major Looney tune" returning the joke, she liked Bugs Bunny but wasn't going to tell him that "Carson and I are happy to discharge you, it comes with some conditions though"

"I knew it would, always does and they are?"

"Plenty of rest, no work at all, not even paperwork in your quarters, no physical activity save what I deem necessary" Lorne nods to show he is keeping up "I really only want you on crutches when are you going to the mess and other necessary bodily activities"

"Bodily act…oh right" his face is a picture "That's fine, I can paint?"

"That is the second time you have mentioned painting, I take it you don't get much time"

"No, very little, most notable when we had a compulsory down day, I was painting and the doc came to ask me if I wanted to join him for fishing, but I was too into my work." Carly giggles

"Fishing, Carson liked doing that at my parents place" the first time in a week Carly has offered something, a small something about her family, other than they are all military

"But I am sure your day didn't nearly end in disaster"

"No, what happened with this one?"

"Well 2 scientists found a lab with some ancient device, they turned it on, it emitted something odd, but what doesn't around here, anyway the device made the people develop explosive tumours"

"As in boom explosive?"

"Yeah, boom, the woman died, her tumour exploded and injured a few people. Once we figured out what happened we tried to find the 2nd scientist, all along Carson had him in here"

"They say what you seek is often under your nose"

"Quite true. Carson removed the tumour from this guy, despite Col Sheppard trying to talk him out of it, Carson locked out the infirmary to prevent the guy from being moved until the tumour exploded, he said it was tantamount to murder"

"Carson is like that, what is best for the patient, sometimes even at thge expensive of himself"

"Funny, that is what the doc said. Carson successfully removed the tumour and met an explosive disposable guy half way, after the change over Carson barely made it back before the tumour exploded"

"Oh my…. So he was nearly killed?" stammers Carly

"Yes, almost, 2 seconds later and he would have been, Lt Cadman nearly _killed him_ after she found out"

"I bet stupid risk"

"No, it wasn't Carly" remarks Carson from behind "He is alive and so am I"

"Sorry Carson, it was stupid though"

"And I would do it again lass" there is an awkward pause

"Right I hear I can leave today, under strict orders" Lorne craftily moving the moving the conservation along

"Aye, but you as like many others know what happens if you do not follow the rules"

"Oh, what's that?" queries Carly slightly too over excited

"You can find out when I break the rules and not before!" cries Lorne, Carly is rather a taken back "sorry, bit over the top?"

"Just a little, can I begin?" Lorne lays on the bed as Carly starts her know daily ritual


	2. Chapter 2

4 weeks after his discharge from the infirmary Major Lorne had been allowed to work, in a sitting paperwork shuffling capacity, he had been attending daily sessions with Carly, not doing a great deal to his mind but she insisted progress was good. His stitches had been removed 2 weeks ago and Carson was pleased with how the wound was healing, in another 2 weeks he was due an x-ray to check up on the plate on his femur.

He began his daily routine by getting up, washed and dressed; he then hopped down to the mess to eat breakfast with his team, who are less than impressed about not going off world, they had been put on gate room and security duty, some had a weekly grumble at their CO but Lorne soon moved the conversation on. After breakfast he completed a few hours of paperwork, including off world rotators and security teams, then came the first session with Carly.

Carly had now put in 2 seesions a day, 6 days a week, on the 7th day he had exercises to complete, but no Carly. The first session consisted of the same routine that had happened in the infirmary, the same warm up and stretches, standing and cool down. After that he got lunch and another few hours of paperwork.

The 2nd session was longer and involved more work, Carly started with the normal warm up stretches, even at this early stage Carly was using the parallel bars to get Lorne walking, he had to complete 2 lengths of the bars unassisted and without holding on; it took him time but Carly wanted it done properly, which meant slow, something Lorne was not always acustom too. The session also involved Lorne completed sit ups, leg squats and using the rowing machine. Carly had started off with small numbers even though the muscles would still be used to completing such activities, she had the intention of building up the number over the weeks, also she intended to decrease his use of the crutches, going from 2 to 1 and then to none over the next 6-8 weeks or longer if Lorne needed it.

Lorne had to keep reminding himself that it was a constant process, today was Tuesday and he had arrived 20 mintues early for his afternoon session, having caught up with all his paperwork. He walked in, yes it was now more of a walk than hop even after only a few weeks, his physical therapy area was set up, but no Carly. He noticed that the gymnastics area lights where on, investigating he looked in wonder at the woman in a black leotard on the beam, however her right knee had an elastic bandage on it. It did not prevent her agile body bending and performing some complex moves on a not very wide beam, her balance and pose perfect, she done several back flips landing centrally and gently on the beam, in one fluid movement she flips and dismounts, it is at this point he recognises her, Carly, he clears his throat.

"Oh Major, I didn't see you there"

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you" averting his eyes

"No, you didn't, I rarely notice what is going on around me when I am on the beam" Carly picks up her towel and wipes her face and takes a drink "You are early"

"Yeah finished my paperwork I hope you don't mind"

"No at all, give me 10 minutes and we can start"

"Oh there is no rush doc, take your time" Carly nods and pulls on a pair of track suit trousers and a t-shirt and began some leg stretches, after 5 minutes announced

"Ready"

"You don't need to take a break?"

"No, why, should I?"

"Your knee"

"Oh that, that's nothing, now come on Major" she walks through to the main gym and Lorne could almost swear that she had a slight limp but seeing she didn't want to discuss it followed after her

"Normal routine?"

"Yes, but may be not in 2 weeks time, depending on what Carson's x-rays show"

"A good thing I hope"

"I hope so" she gives him a confidence smile "Shall we begin?" Lorne nods and gets himself up to the parallel bars.

Just as they had finished Teyla and Sheppard entered the gym in high spirits and laughing

"That is a most interesting story John" laughs Teyla

"Thanks, and I have many more too" Sheppard stops dead at seeing Carly, having still not felt that he fully apologised for his poor choice of words all those weeks ago "Dr Walters, good afternoon"

"Good afternoon Col, Teyla" she smiles politely

"Col" responds Lorne standing to attention

"Major" acknowledges Sheppard "How is it going?"

"Well… I think very well sir, but you best check with the doc" he looks to her to confirm his progress with his CO

"I agree, quicker than I expected"

"That is good news Major" adds Teyla "I know your and your team are looking forward to going off world again"

"Yeah I can't wait"

"Well Major I will see you tomorrow" confirms Carly

"Thanks" he nods "Sir"

"Oh and Major if you arrive early it is never a problem"

"If you are sure" he was still really worried about upsetting her

"I am Major, it is only exercise" Lorne smiles and exits the gym "Well have a nice sparring session" as Carly goes to leave Sheppard goes to her

"Doc I never got the chance to fully say sorry for my poor choice of words all those weeks ago"

"Col, thank you, but there is no need" Carly composes herself

"I think there is, I am sorry I offended you it was not my intention and I hope we can put it behind us"

"If you insist Col, apology accepted" Sheppard seemed to relax like a weight had been lifted from him

"Well have a nice day doc"

"I will, thank you" and with that Carly leaves

Carly returned to her lab after an early dinner she still had several tests to run on her latest version of the retrovirus, the last version had been worse than one of Carson's attempts. She had just sat down to start looking over the differences between her retro-virus and Carson's when the door chime's

"What!" calls out an annoyed Carly

"Sorry Carly, it's only me" replies Laura "I can come back"

"Oh no it's fine, come in" Carly sighed as the door opened "sorry Laura"

"Hey, no problem, what's up?"

"Oh I'm just trying to get some work done on this damn retro-virus!" her voice was agitated

"Hey, come on, it will come with time" Laura goes to her "it's not that bad"

"I haven't had a break through, and my last attempt was worse than Carson's last attempt"

"Oh my, that is bad" Carly nods

"And Major Lorne is not helping" Laura looks confused

"He is taking up too much time?"

"Yes and no, the length of time is fine, it's just when the sessions are, but I can't change them"

"Oh, will it be detrimental to his recovery?"

"Yeah, but I keep telling myself it is only for a few weeks and that is one of the reason Carson brought me here"

"Well see how it goes, is the Major far from a full recovery?"

"Not sure, Carson is re x-raying in 2 weeks, I will readjust the plan after that"

"Okay, have you eaten?"

"Yeah, earlier, I want to get some work done"

"Okay I will leave you to it then"

"Thanks Laura"

"Don't mention it, just don't work to hard"


End file.
